Hidden from a life of green
by MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright
Summary: Kept a secret from everyone, Eric the CPU candidate of Leanbox must go through many hardships to save his sister and the other CPUs. What will Eric find on his journey? Love, friendship, hatred? Little does he know there are forces greater than him at play. (Reboot of 'in green shadows', I think this one is better) feedback appreciated


**A/N hey guys, I have been wanting to do this for a while, but didn't know how to go about doing it. So if this is better than the original, or even worse than it, please let me know.**

 **Chapter One: The Beginnings Of The Green**

* * *

Green candidate POV

There are 4 nations. Lastation; land of black regality. Lowee; land of white serenity. Planeptune; land of purple progress. And finally Leenbox; land of green pastures. Now each land is ruled by a CPU and a CPU candidate. Purple heart, and sister with Planeptune. Black heart, and sister with Lastation. White heart, and twin white sisters with Lowee. And finally green heart and I with Leenbox.

We CPU's and candidates get our power from the faith our people have in us, also known as shares. All was peaceful, until 3 years ago when all of the CPUs and purple sister vanished in the Gamindustri graveyard.

Oh you might be wondering who I am. My name is Eric I am the CPU candidate of Leenbox. Now you might be wondering why I am a boy and not a girl like the rest of the CPUs or candidates. From what Chika, Leanbox's oracle, tells me, its because there was a huge boost in shares when the sharecite created me. She also tells me that Histoire, Planeptunes oracle, did some research and found out that I am superior to the other candidates and am an equal match for any of the actual CPUs if any of them were here. But that is yet to be proven, and I have no yearning to find out.

As for my appearance, I ware grey pants with light green lines running throughout the fabric, a white short sleeve shirt with a green zip-up hoody with pixelated black blotches that I leave half zipped. I have dark green eyes with what looks like sound waves running through them, much like a specific famous idle. I have a pair of headphones that are always a different shade of green the next time you look at them. And I have unkempt light blue hair that is long enough to cover my eyes easily, my sister would always say that I look like a very ill-tempered goddess native to Lowee if you cut her hair short.

When I was born, or created, take your pick, my sister Vert his me from everyone so that they couldn't find out about who or 'what' I am. And those who do know are under an other of secrecy. And I both love and resent Vert because of it.

"No one will find out." Or so I thought, but that was all about to change. For better or worse, I don't know but let's find out. Come on, this should be fun.

* * *

It all happened in one day, however I had begun to see signs of it happening a week in advance. Chika our Oracle had been acting strange around me, like she didn't know who I was, or that I was the Leanbox candidate for that matter.

Then came in the five girls.

I recognized two of them as goddess candidates from the descriptions my sister would always give me when she worked with them. Specifically the purple sister Nepgear. Thinking this caused a specific pinkish haired girl in the party to sneeze and verbally asked, "ugh, OK who is talking about me now?"

Then she went on with what she was saying before, "so, as you can see we need the help of the Green Sister and Mascot."

"I'm sorry but I told you before," 'Chika' said, "we don't know where either of them are right now."

At this point I just couldn't take her lies anymore. "Well, you're right about one of the two 'missing' attributes of Leenbox." I said feeling to make sure the metal rod was still in my sleeve.

"Oh hello, my name is Nepgear, I'm the CPU candidate of Planeptune. Nice to meet you." The now named Nepgear said happily.

"Hi I'm Uni." The black haired girl in the party said pridefully.

"Nice to meet'ya my name is IF, and this is my friend Compa." The brunette said gesturing to herself and the girl with the cream colored hair.

As the red head walked over she had but one thing to say, "Ew, you're a boy! I'm RED, there I said my name, now get away from me!" RED said trying not to gag.

"It is nice to meet you my name is Eric, and I am no one special." I said still hiding my identity just in case they wanted to take what little shares Leanbox has left by force.

"Oh, OK." Nepgear said, "earlier you said that the Oracle was wrong about not knowing the locations of the mascot or goddess candidate, how is she wrong?"

"Well you see, she is technically wrong on both accounts. First of all Leanbox doesn't have a _goddess_ candidate, something quite different in fact. Second of all," I stated starting to lay into the imposter, "she knows exactly where both the mascot and the real Oracle is, isn't that right you imposter!"

At this point the now revealed underling bolted for the door. "Guards! Stop her, she knows where the real Chika is!" I screamed knowing what I was doing, but earned a few raised brows from the girls.

* * *

We chased her down to the pit of some cave.

"Ugh! Who do those damn broads think they are?!" The underling said, pissed beyond belief. "And who was that other guy! Acting all high and mighty, I'll show him!" After that she proceeded to sneer at the real Chika.

Once we got there a fight ensued.

That metal rod I keep in my sleeve, yeah, I can make whatever I want into a weapon. I made a metal dualblade. Basically a metal rod but is a sword on each end, this is my favored weapon.

Soon underling snapped, "you think I wasn't prepared for this!? Think again!" She screamed with a sudden burst of power, and punched the transformed Nepgear. Sending her flying into a wall.

"Grah! We can't beat...her." Nepgear said weakly falling over.

"No! We can't give up we are so close?" I said helping Compa heal her wounds.

"Yes that's right, don't give up!" That voice, I would know that voice anywhere.

"5pb what are you doing here!?" I shouted exasperated.

"Well Cave said you went here, with a group of girls. She thought you were in trouble so Cave sent me to help, so please. Let me do what I am good at." At this, 5pb started singing, this weakened underling, but everyone else was in no shape to fight.

That's when I remembered.

 **FLASHBACK**

"As the CPU candidate of Leanbox, it is your job to protect others when I can't." Vert said pointing to my chest, "And not with your physical power but the power from your heart your symbol of courage."

"But I don't know what you mean, how can I protect someone with out fighting?" I asked.

"In time you will see, but for now, again!" She demanded as I tried to channel my shares into something physical. 'Your symbol of courage, our symbol of Leanbox.' She thought.

'My symbol of courage?' I thought. 'What is it?' Suddenly a power came from deep inside me and a green light showed.

 **FLASHBACK END**

'Is this what you meant Vert? To protect someone with more than my own physical power.' I finally undersand it. "*sigh* Let's do this. Processor set. HDD activate!"

* * *

 **Green Brother POV**

As the pillar of light cleared from around me I was obviously different.

I ware a cybernetic green hoodie with literal small bolts of green lightning blasting around my body. My blue hair is now a seafoam green, however the length didn't change. My grey pants were now a deep emerald color, and my dualblade was now made out of green crystal, purple energy made up the blades.

"Now its my turn." I said menacingly. "You hurt my friends, I just met them but they are my friends none the less, and now I hurt you." **SP SKILL: "Bladed Tornado."**

After that I threw my dualblade at underling, the thing spun so fast it literally made a tornado, at which point I applied my lightning aura and, bam, battle won.

"Who are you?" Nepgear asked me.

Before I could answer another voice rang out over mine.

"Isn't it obvious, ladies I would like you to meet Green Brother, God candidate of Leanbox." A curtain sicsor wielding ted head said.

"Hey Cave." I said while deactivating HDD.

* * *

 **Eric POV**

"That's the longest I've held the transformation sofar right, Cave?" I said nervously.

"Yes but you know your sisters orders to keep your identity a secret! Do you not!" The usually quiet girl screamed.

"Actually we were wondering if he could come with is?" Nepgear said.

"Oh you will regret that decision." Cave warned.

"Why is that?" Nepgear asked.

"I have a feeling we will find out soon enough." Uni said in an accusing tone.

* * *

 **L/A/N hey guys, well I'm back, but having troubles keeping motivated to write. If you. Could give some feed back or something that would be very appreciated. Till next time.**


End file.
